Angels in the Infield
Angels in the Infield is a 2000 Disney television film directed by Robert King. A sequel to the 1994 film Angels in the Outfield, and the 1997 film Angels in the Endzone, it is about a group of angels trying to help a baseball team win a championship game, while at the same time helping to reunite the team's pitcher's family. The Anaheim Angels are again featured, in a reprise of the role that the team played in Angels in the Outfield. Plot When Eddie Everett was a rookie in 1992, he was one of the best pitchers of his time. He led the California Angels to the American League Championship Series, where they played the Boston Red Sox, and were one out away from making it to the World Series (this same situation occurred in real life, but in 1986, not 1992). When a rookie playing for the Red Sox hits a ground ball to Eddie, he bobbles it and is unable to get him out, while the runners he let on base score, losing a chance for the Angels to make it to the World Series. Ever since then, he had never been the same pitcher, or the same person. Six years later, Eddie and his wife, Claire, are divorced, and he has barely kept contact with their thirteen-year-old daughter, Laurel. However, at a game where the Anaheim Angels are playing the fictitious Arizona Crimson Devils, and they lose, Claire says that she is taking a job in Boston and is leaving Laurel with him. When he takes her back home, she realizes that his life isn't at all what she thought it'd be. He can't get over losing that game in his rookie year, and she prays that he can get a second chance. After hearing this prayer, real angel, and former Angels pitcher Bob Bugler, is sent to help her. He and other angels help the team have an incredible winning streak, right when Eddie was about to get cut from the team. Soon, his game improves, as well as his relationship with Laurel. As the season ends, the Angels and the Crimson Devils are forced to play in a one game playoff to determine which team will represent their division in the postseason. The actual devil makes a deal with the Crimson Devils' star player a.k.a. the one who hit the grounder that blew the 1992 ALCS for the Angels, for Eddie to lose the game, and everything he cares about, in exchange for his soul. He agrees. The devil makes the game delayed thanks to rain, and Eddie leaves to see Laurel's dance recital. To get him to the game faster, Bob speeds up the recital. When he gets to the game, the Crimson Devils are up 2-0 in the bottom of the eighth inning. The Angels soon score three runs thanks to a home run by a player who had a demon holding him back. When Laurel asks Bob why he didn't do anything about it, he replies that the angels aren't allowed to help in championships. When the ninth inning comes, Eddie gets two quick outs, but then a player hits a triple. Then, the same player who blew the game for him in his rookie year comes to the plate, and he asks God what to do, then Bob comes up to him on the mound and tells him that his angel just arrived, and he looks in the stands to see Claire standing there. After this, he pitches to him, and he hits a ground ball just like the one he hit in their rookie year, but this time, he manages to get it, and he throws it to first to end the game, and save his career. He hugs Laurel after the game, and kisses Claire. Cast *Patrick Warburton as Eddie Everett *Brittney Irvin as Laurel Everett *David Alan Grier as Bob Bugler *Colin Fox as The Devil *Kurt Fuller as Simon *Rebecca Jenkins as Claire Everett Gallery 2000-stade-2.jpg 2000-stade-3.jpg See also *''Angels in the Outfield'' *''Angels in the Endzone'' External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0238038/ Angels in the Infield] at the Internet Movie Database * [http://www.allrovi.com/movies/movie/v210960 Angels in the Infield] at AllRovi * [http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/angels_in_the_infield/ Angels in the Infield] at Rotten Tomatoes Category:2000 films Category:Disney films Category:Live-action films Category:Films featuring Sports Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Angels in the Outfield Category:Sequel films